


Through Silence

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Artists, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor remembers the Kinslaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Silence

**Author's Note:**

> "Sing then the core of dark and absolute oblivion where the soul at last is lost in utter peace." -- D.H. Lawrence

It was perfectly tuned, yet Maglor could not stand its touch. The harp-strings reminded him of nothing so much as his taut bow, the cascade of notes became a last wheezing breath.

Alqualonde – how could he ever play after that? His kinsmen's life had seeped through his grasp. Could fingers so slick with blood ever hold a harp steady again?

So it laid tucked away in its corner, wrapped in thick cloths to protect it from the ship's roiling. He could not play now, true, but one day he would. And when he did, their pain would be forgotten nevermore.


End file.
